The present invention is directed to a method for acquiring information about the end face of at least one optical fiber, wherein a fiber image is generated for a fiber end in at least one observation plane.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,011,259, which is incorporated herein by reference thereto and which claims priority from the same German Application as European 0 400 408, discloses a method for aligning two fiber ends. In this device, the two fiber ends, which reside opposite one another and are to be welded to one another, are illuminated, and the image which is generated in this way is then registered with an image sensor of a video camera. The fiber ends residing opposite one another at a fixed longitudinal spacing are scanned only along a single measuring line in a longitudinal fiber direction, so that only the gap width between the fiber ends can be identified. Information beyond this, such as, for example, the potential error angle of the end face of every individual fiber end, cannot be identified with this known measuring method that works with only a single measuring line in the longitudinal fiber direction.